


you were etched onto my skin (and I prayed you wouldn’t notice)

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Just because it seemed like he didn’t hide his marks, that didn’t mean there were none he did hide.





	you were etched onto my skin (and I prayed you wouldn’t notice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pettie/gifts).



> Day 10.
> 
> @Pettie, we started talking over your beautiful soulmate edit. I asked whether I could write a fic or not, and you said yes. I have literally had this prologue in my drafts for years (no kidding), but I think I won't write it. I thought I'd just post this here, as a one shot. I hope you still like it. ♥

Soulmate marks appeared on people's skin, but nobody was really able to explain how or why they appeared. It didn't matter, Stiles assumed. Some thought it was a sign from God, others thought it to be magic. Scientists tried to find a logical reason for the marks.

Stiles didn‘t care. Not anymore. He had seen so much magic in his life, things seemingly impossible.

He didn’t hide his marks, either. His own mark was a fox, with orange fur and dark paws. There was a rose on his knee, everyone knew it was there. Its original was coloured, but his mark was just a copy, so to speak. He had loved Lydia for so long – he was not in love with her any-more, but she would always be loved by him.

His second mark was a little bit more complicated. Derek had never given a fuck about showing off his mark, so when the triad bloomed over Stiles‘ heart, he had freaked a little. Derek and he never talked about it, but it was okay. They had collided at the wrong time and in the wrong places. They knew they cared about each other and it was enough.

The marks did not always mean the same thing, Stiles had noticed. Stiles had adored Lydia, with all his soul – his feelings for Derek were completely different. They were burning hot attraction and deep caring.

So he fell in love with Malia and the paw on the back of his shoulder appeared, marking him as hers. Their love was like a wildfire, spreading through his body, warming him to the core of his bones. It made sense to him – her mark was a dark red, almost Bordeaux red.

He knew Malia knew. She had seen all of his marks. She had looked at him, a question in her eyes – he had just shrugged, because what was he supposed to say? Just because it seemed like he didn’t hide his marks, that didn’t mean there were none he did hide.

Malia had snuggled closer and spooned him like she usually did. Her soft breath lulled him into sleep, not worrying about his last mark.

The oldest one.

Two black stripes, one smaller than the other. In reality, they were a dark navy blue, but he had just the shadow, encircling his thigh, high enough to be hidden by his boxer shorts.

Scott’s mark.


End file.
